theomnibusfandomcom-20200213-history
Novus Ordo (series)
Novus Ordo is the title of the high fantasy/sci-fi novel written by UnownX. By far, it is more successful than UnownX's first novel: The Saga. The novel's main storyline took more than five years in the making and UnownX was able to start writing down the story at the start of year 2012 AD. The novel covers a wide variety of topics from typical fantasy adventures and unlocking secrets, to themes about perfection and spiritual enlightenment, to science and architecture, etc. The story starts with a great tragedy in the outer space and a seemingly general fiction novel turns out to be a high fantasy novel. It discovers Earth and a parallel universe created by the author exclusively for the novel, worlds of puzzling mysteries but has familiar qualities that can be compared with the real world. Background and conception History The novel Novus Ordo started with a child's dream — a dream of making an RPG game dedicated to those who loved fantasy and sci-fi MMORPGs. But knowing UnownX's story, he has given up online gaming and stepped onto writing. However, UnownX has a sentimental attitude, he never wanted to cast off the thought of that parallel universe he created in his childhood dreams. Therefore, he decided to make a novel about the world(s) he created. Novus Ordo was planned since then. The concept of the story is not yet finished and the novel itself is not yet published, and not yet edited. The story of Novus Ordo took longer than what UnownX expected; thinking it will be just a childhood imagination, years passed and the thought of that universe is still within him and it all compiled into one big storyline. Inspiration UnownX loved fantasy stories ever since childhood, especially those that happen in a separate world that was originally created by the story's author, more known as high fantasy. For him, these fantasy stories are made with wild creativity and imagination; he believes making a whole new world will be a big work. But there is one certain fantasy series that inspired UnownX to do his own fantasy story: Final Fantasy. Other fantasy RPG games and Japanese animes inspired him more; there are countless things from where the author got inspiration for doing the story. He also got inspiration from Korean MMORPGs, like Ragnarok Online. His roleplaying in Gaia Online also gave him more ideas about the storyline, although it was The Saga that was primarily inspired from his roleplaying. Included in his inspirations are the famous fantasy novels: C.S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia and J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, both are known to be set in alternate worlds and the novels also contain hidden spiritual meanings and symbolism. Final Fantasy As for Final Fantasy, major elements in the story were obviously derived from the said series. It was Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children that introduced to the author the whole FF series. No wonder it is obvious that many elements from the game series were used for Novus Ordo: *The storyline itself may seem to be a continuation of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, but the author claims that it is not and it is never. *The story of the ancient city of Midgar in the Prologue (Chapter 0) is based on the city of Midgar and both of the towns dealt with cosmic events, a gamma ray blast and a meteor strike, respectively.(FFVII) *''Geostigma'' also plays a large impact in the history of The Planet, being one of the worst diseases ever discovered. It is also the Geostigma Outbreak that caused the creation of the Hill of Thanatos in Gothswald and the Necropolis in the Sacred Forest. (FFVII) *The Lifestream also appears in the storyline, it is the "stream" of life energy that flows around the small town of Genesis in the floating continent Eden, with the source of life energy being the Grove of Life in Zois, also in Eden. (FFVII) *The ShinRa Company also appears outside The Planet, the company is the developer of the artificial planet Mechanica. *The Planet, coincidentally, is the same name of the planet where Final Fantasy VII takes place (except that it is also called Gaia in Final Fantasy). *The Southern Crater was probably based from North Crater. However, there is also a crater in the northern continent of Glacia, Northfrost Crater. (FFVII) *Several recurring creatures/summons from Final Fantasy series also appeared in the storyline: Chocobo (on Chocobo Isle), Cactuars (on Cactuar Desert), Bahamut (on Bahamut Castle), Leviathan (on Leviathan Sea), Ifrit (on Ifrit Plains, Anterios), Omega (on Omega Realm, Void), Chaos (a banished deity). Moogles never appeared in the story but, there are bunny-like (not cat-like) creatures, Moogols that live in Glacia. *''Ultimecia'' also appears in the storyline. She is a woman of an unknown origin who claimed to be the lost granddaughter of Gothswald's late monarch, Sir Fausto. She reigned over the city and built a floating castle somewhere between the peaks near Gothswald. Ever since, the city was plunged into an unexplanable darkness. (FFVIII) *The Sky Pirates also appeared sometime in the story's history. The job was thought to be extinct already because they were terribly exterminated during the war against the dread undead pirates. Unknowingly to the people, the last of the Sky Pirates never wanted their legacy to end so they built the Mayflower. (FFXII) *''Memoria'' never appeared in the story but across many places, there are Memoria Crystals that contain the memories of the certain place where they stand. (FFIX) Fabula (more known as Memoria), from Final Fantasy Unlimited, is the goddess of memory in The Planet and the keeper of Memoria Crystals. She appears through a vision when a crystal has been activated. *Omega appears in the story as separate crystals that contain a certain part that builds up Omega himself. These crystals are highly dangerous for they carry high amounts of antimatter that makes up Omega. They are also scattered around the Omnibus to prevent Omega from being completed again and keep him from destroying worlds. The crystals are now banished into the Void for the "safety of all that exists". This concept is same as Final Fantasy Unlimited's view of Omega. (FFU) *Tirran is based from Earl Tyrant of Final Fantasy Unlimited and he also lives in the floating fortress (same as Gaudium) Gaundoir, that levitates above Southern Crater. Near the storyline's climax, after efforts of making a portal to Earth, he was able to create a dark pillar that serves as a portal from The Planet to Earth. This dark pillar appears in the Southern Crater on The Planet and near Liberty Island, in New York Bay, New York City, on Earth. The dark pillar is also based on FF Unlimited. *Most parts of the official logo are in the same font of the title logo of Final Fantasy. Etymology The title of Novus Ordo (Latin for "new order") may look quite controversial at first, since there are rising controversies about the "novus ordo seclorum". Truthfully, the novel doesn't have any connection, direct or indirect, with the said issue. The title Novus Ordo has been given because the novel mainly revolves around the discovery of the Novus Ordo, a fictional magic spell found in the novel itself. The "new order" pertained here is the "new order of things" because according to the novel: Synopsis It was the year 2045 AD in Earth, a year of great advancement in space exploration. NASA finally managed to launch the OUtReach spacecraft into the farthest reaches of Solar System five years ago, 2040 AD. Upon reaching the mission's climax, everyone on Earth rejoiced as the crew of the spacecraft finally reached the borders of the Oort cloud — making the mission the farthest manned spaceflight in man's recorded history. As the spacecraft attempted to turn back to Earth, a very strong gravitational field caught it and in a matter of minutes, the OUtReach spacecraft fell into the darkness of space. The accident caused great mourning in Earth as the people of the OUtReach Command HQ failed to make further contact with the ship's 28 passengers; thus, also making it the worst spaceflight tragedy ever. The Constellar family is one of the families largely impacted by what happened because of the loss of their only daughter, Stella. Sir Staton Constellar, the head of operations in the Command HQ felt really guilty upon letting his daughter join the crew because he knew what oddities are there out in space. On the other hand, Ella Constellar received a special message from a "spiritual Visitor" telling that there might be a chance that her daughter is still alive. Together, they will slowly reveal to the world the secrecy of the Constellar family and somehow try to innovate a new form of communication in order to contact Stella. Meanwhile, one of the survivors of the disaster, Stella Constellar, finds herself in a completely familiar yet unknown place. She lies in a field of lush green grass and around her are fried metal parts of the spacecraft. As she surveys the area, she caught herself in a cloud of fog and met a man with the same age as her, Felix, and a young man named Rookie. The man told her that they are not in Earth but in a world called The Planet. With this, they reached the nearest city, Haven Circle, and this is where Stella's journey back to her home planet starts. She stumbled upon a cloaked stranger, who called himself Salta, and told her that she has come into the world as prophesied. It was revealed that the star pendant given to her contains a power unimaginable - a power known to man yet they don't know if it exists - Magic. And in that fateful moment, Stella knew she came in the Planet not by accident, but by destiny. A great adventure awaits her but there will be more than just an adventure . . . Far to the southern Mist Continent stands Gaundoir, the floating fortress of the self-proclaimed king Tirran, a young boy of unknown origins. He aims to rule the Omnibus system and be an officially-proclaimed king. The only way to do this is to cast the forbidden spell of Novus Ordo, a spell which was formulated after the Planet's First Apocalypse, and the only way to activate the seal is to plunge the world into another Apocalypse. He attempts to summon Khaos, a long-banished deity, in order to help him with his plans and also lead further into summoning Omega, a monster that can destroy worlds with one move of its hand. Together with the Lords of Gaundoir, he will try to manipulate the rest of the Omnibus using the power of the harbinger of light, Loki Pheros, and start wars that can change the face of the Planet once again and trigger the coming of the Second Apocalypse. However, he found out that the Novus Ordo has been divided into separate parts and they are scattered all over the Omnibus and unfortunately, even on Earth. Now, he is also spending efforts to make a gateway to Earth but he is also planning to plunge the planet into the same destruction as he will with the Planet. Stella was called for a special reason in The Planet: not only to find out the reality hidden behind the shrouds of Constellar family, but she will later be involved in the coming of the Second Apocalypse. Will she be able to stop Tirran's forces before they successfully initiate wars all over the Omnibus? Will she be able to find the parts of the Novus Ordo in time before Tirran does? Will she be able to grant what the prophesy says and save the two planets from facing destruction? Only the Creator of all things who is sitting in His throne knows . . . for the future is yet to be written. For there was the old order of things, it will bring the people peace and joy but yet it may lead the world to destruction. But there is the new order of things, the Novus Ordo - it will bring death to many lives but it will lead the world to perfection. Perfection is never easy to achieve, it needs sacrifice. Main characters Protagonists *'Stella Constellar', one of the survivors of the OUtReach Disaster and arrived at the Planet as the prophecy says but she has no knowledge about it, a Stargazer. *'Felix Constellar', a mysterious guy whom Stella met when she crash-landed in the Lush Green Fields; the guide of Stella as she travels the Planet. *'Staton Constellar', head of the OUtReach mission and father of one of the crewmembers, Stella; a famous astronomer at NASA. *'Ella Constellar', the Christian mother of Stella who is very devoted to God and unknowingly possesses a fragment of the Divine Power, an Oracle. *'Rookie Ricks', a young guy - a Novice - whom Stella stumbled with at the Lush Green Fields. Later joined their party because of his dream of becoming a renowned adventurer. *'Alexandre Xaviers', a surviving crewmate of Stella from the OUtReach who accidentally encountered Memoria, who made him an Elementar. *'Tristan Willows', the son of Dastan Willows who was thought to be Artaxerxes' lost prince and is desperate to know if his father is alive. *'Chiyunyoung', a spring nymph Stella and the party met outside Haven Circle who also wishes to find her way home. *'Salta', a prophet who is actually a representation of the god of travels, Atlas; appears as a spiritual guide of Stella. *'Memoria', the goddess of memory who roams the world in order to find those who are involved in the fulfillment of the prophecy. Antagonists *Lords of Gaundoir **'Tirran', a boy of unknown origins and ruler of Gaundoir. **'Loki Pheros', an angel known as the harbinger of light and the alleged maker of the Novus Ordo. **'Khaos', a fallen deity who serves as a gateway for a powerful force to enter the planet, Evil. **'Joze', the loyal servant of Tirran whose face is hidden with a mask and can read the minds of those around him. **'Phelia', a succubus in service of Tirran, she harnesses the dark energy formed around the Planet to use for battles. **'Esporo', a resurrected Cardinal who has a desire for vengeance and has great lusts with Phelia. **'Mazima', a faerie who serves as Tirran's familiar and is actually a spy working for Orion Palace. Category:NovusOrdo